A Fateful night
by The Phoenix strikes again
Summary: This story goes with Harry Potter and the Phoenix of Dumbledore. You don't however need to have read HPPD in order to like it. It is the night that causes Ginny to find herself in the predicament she's in. Please rewiew! I begging


AN:This story is graphic. I'm warning you now.

**

* * *

**

A Fateful Night

The potions class seemed to drag on forever.

"How can one man go on like this? Don't you wish he would shut up?" Ron's voice popped into his mind.

"Yeah," Harry sent back. He then quickly put up an Occlumency barrier. It wouldn't do for Ron to know what Harry was thinking. Harry had enough to think about, let alone his best friend. If Ron knew what he was thinking… oh, that would be hell.

Ginny and Harry had become close. After the Quidditch Championship they had been inseparable. They were very much in love, or so Harry thought. He loved her and she seemed to return his feelings. She seemed ready to take the next step. She always reacted to every action he made, responding in a way almost begging for him to continue.

Every time this would happen he would back away. He was afraid going further would change everything.

He had finally decided to continue that night. If she wanted more he would give it to her. At least they would be each other's first.

"Hermione, I'm so aggravated," Ginny ranted. "Every time I think something is about to happen between Harry and me, he pulls away. Is he afraid? I'm not really, or sometimes I am."

"Why don't you talk to him?" Hermione replied.

"Right, just think about how that would go. 'Harry, I want to have sex. Why don't you?' That would be extremely weird," said an irritated Ginny.

"Fine, I see your point."

"What should I do?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. I've never been in your situation," shrugged Hermione.

"Come on. Just think."

"Just don't allow him to stop."

"What?" exclaimed Ginny.

If you want him to continue, just don't let him stop. Pull him back."

"Do you really think that's going to work?"

"How should I know? I don't want to lose my virginity."

"Well, at least I'm going for the man I love."

"What?" said Hermione.

"Ron."

"Oh, leave me along," said Hermione, stalking away from Ginny.

"Okay, this is it man. You have to do it," Harry said to himself as he waited by the lake for Ginny. "Follow her lead."

Suddenly Ginny came down the hill. She gracefully sat down on the blanket.

"Hi," she said, smiling up at him.

"Hi," he echoed, talking her hand. He sat on the blanket beside her.

Still holding her left hand in his right, he cupped her face in his hand and rubbed his thumb across her check. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

She responded by releasing his hand and wrapping her arms around his back. She kissed him fiercely.

Their kiss became more passionate. Soon both their bodies begged for more. Ginny didn't resist her urges. She arched her neck back. Harry began to gently kiss her neck.

He soon found himself lowering his kisses to her color bone. She didn't resist but her feared what might happen so he tried to pull away.

Ginny hated him trying to pull away. She wouldn't take no for an answer this time. She toke Hermione's advice.

She wrapped an arm around his neck him pulled him into another deep passionate kiss. Their kisses became so fierce and passionate that they both began gasping for breath. They broke apart, staring at each other.

Ginny grabbed the bottom corners of Harry's shirt. She pulled them and buttons popped in all directions. She then placed another kiss on Harry's lips. That escalated into more yet again.

Harry, in fear of losing a new undershirt, pulled his shirt off himself. Ginny began running her hands over his muscles.

"My dear, I'll be nice to your clothing," he said, raising Ginny's arms in the air. He pulled off her t-shirt. Then he began kissing her neck again. This had the same effect as last time, but Harry didn't pull away. He went lower and lower with his kisses.

It was they that he decided there was no stopping. He gently pushed Ginny back on the blanket. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them off her body. She had come without shoes. He started kissing her color bone yet again. He got lower and lower and lower. He unsnapped her bra and threw it aside. He continued his kisses down to her belly button.

She grabbed his face and pulled it to hers. "My turn," she said.

She rolled onto her knees. This time she pushed him onto his back. She untied his shoes and threw them aside. His socks followed.

She got on top of him and began kissing his chest, while her hands undid his belt. She threw that aside too.

She sat up fully on her knees. She unbuttoned his pants. She slowly pulled them off, enticing him with her fingertips. She hovered above him, not touching his body. She had almost stood to get his pants off.

She leaned over him again, kissing him on the lips. She ran her fingers from where her thighs hovered above his hips to his chin, her fingertips like lightning enticing him.

As her fingers ran down his body the third time, she stopped. Her fingers began to slide his boxers down his legs. She stood up and pulled them off of him completely.

She resumed her position to continue her enticing. Harry, however, had a better idea.

As she knelt down, he rolled over, positioning himself on top again.

"My dear," he said, placing himself in the same position she had been in. "Let me finish what I started," he said. He pulled her panties down to her mid-thigh and began kissing her neck again. As his lips enticed her upper half, his fingertips enticed her lower half.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Just rip them," she said into his ear, and she pulled him down toward her.

He did as she commanded, but didn't enter her body. He started kissing her mouth, working his way lower and lower. Finally he reached the area he had been enticing.

He spread her legs apart and got his legs between them. With one final sweep of his fingers from back to front, he slowly began entering her body.

It hurt but it gave her please. The farther he entered the greater the pain, which was soon replaced with extreme pleasure.

When she thought she couldn't bear the pain anymore, it stopped. It was replaced with pleasure that she couldn't comprehend. He then began to go out and in. Each thrust gave her unbelievable pleasure.

His thrusts became quicker. He felt her climax as she did.

They stayed locked together for a long while, reluctant to become undivided people again. Each time one thought about it, they snuggled close to the other, causing a similar reaction as before.

They stayed locked together until daybreak, only waiting for the other to move to show the moment wasn't just a dream, but real time spent with one another.


End file.
